Phantomhive Heiress
by artslashh
Summary: A Phantomhive child should walk with grace and elegance to uphold the family name. However, young Melody Phantomhive struggles to even balance books on her head. Always feeling in the shadow of her younger brother, Vincent Phantomhive, one day she leaves the manor while her parents away to try to find her place. But what she finds in the streets and herself, may surprise everyone.


Phantomhive Heiress

Summary of the story: Melody (or Mellie for short) is the daughter of Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive and has absolutely no talents in the areas that her parents wish. However, one day while both of her parents are away and with the servants praising her genius younger brother, Vincent she leaves the manor and tries to discover where her place is in the world. Is it home back at the manor or is it some where else?

What does it mean to be the daughter of Ciel Phantomhive, the Queens watch dog?

I do not own Black Butler or it's wonderful characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

It's lights out, but that doesn't stop me from keeping a few candles on by my bedside. Pushing to covers off of my, I reach over and grab my diary from underneath the mattress. Today was not pleasant to say the least I need to put my feelings to paper like a that nice woman told me downtown.

"Dear Diary,

Today was not a good day at all. My dance tutor came over today for the first time, Mother had been raving how she was the best and taught her. However, I messed up at every single step and when Mrs. Grig put books on my head to practice balance. They always fell to the floor in a matter of seconds. I had the privilege of mother watching me during lessons today and I could tell that she was trying to cheer me on, but sighed with every scolding I got.

"A Phantomhive child should walk with grace and elegance!" Mrs. Grig spat at me. "You are the eldest child and thus act that way or else no man will want you!"

That was the last straw and I ran to my room; sobbing. A Phantomhive daughter never lets her tears be seen in public! Father will be disappointed in me once again. Last week I brought him a chocolate cupcake that I worked so hard on with Bard. Since he hardly came out of his study due to work obligations, I snuck in with the desert cart that our butler pushed in. I climbed out with a smile on my face presenting him with the cupcake, but he spat it out.

"' If you have time to play in the kitchen then you have time to work toward your studies even harder. You are a noble, act like it." His voice was cold and monotone as if I were just another person or one of his gaming buddies.

When was the last time he smiled at me? I don't remember the last time he gave me a hug.

Does father love me at all?"

A knock came to my door and my dairy was back under the mattress. "Come in."

Sebastian came in with a cup of hot milk and honey. He smiled. "Are you alright, Lady Melody?"

"Was my father furious with me today? I know he doesn't like when I run out of lessons." I sighed as saliva begins to water from my mouth. Hot milk and honey is very tasty.

"I can say he was disappointed about today's events, but he will not discuss with you until this Saturday. For the next two days, your father will be away on business for the company." He then went onto explain on what I should work on while he was away. I stopped listening and was waiting for him to set down that tea cup on my night stand.

He left the cup on night stand like I was hoping for and left. I should get some sleep as well, after gulping down the small cup, I took the covers and buried myself. Maybe everything or at least one thing will be better, I hope.

The next morning….

Mother is away tending to Uncle Edward because he has broken his arm playing cricket or something. Father is of course, out of London for a bit and me? What am I doing? I'm staring out of my bedroom window in the garden. Vincent is getting help from out maid, Mey Rin with his shooting. He is getting quite good with two guns. Almost everyone is out watching him, except me.

Father adores him, he takes time out of his work schedule to watch Vincent in his physical lessons. Mother and grandmother praise him for his swordsmanship skills. Another genius, just like our parents, what about Melody, your eldest?

Melody gives everything her best effort.

In other words there is nothing special about Melody. Father compliments my effort, but only in a monotone voice. Not even letting his eyes go away from the page, however, with Vincent, it's all eyes and ears. Father practically sings: "That's the heir to the Phantomhive name!"

Of course he doesn't say it per se, but the way he expresses emotions toward Vincent, it just makes me sad. On days where my lessons are short, I sneak out of my room and wait around the corner from his study. For a moment I hope that he will look at me and say: "You are a wonderful girl Melody."

Sebastian threatens to tell my father, but never does he never follows through. It's as though he takes pity on me and sits with me to see if my wish will come true. Mother on the other hand puts much effort into making me a 'cute lady'. Even I can't get those right. When she sees that I am at my wits end, she gives me space when I all I want is for my parents to see me for me!

Putting away the violin, I head downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe some cooking will help me feel better.

Tanaka is in the corner sipping on the green tea, guess it's too hot outside for him to watch Vincent. What shall I make today? I know, an apple pie!

I tie my long hair into a sloppy bun and roll up my dress sleeves. I begin to make the dough for the pie before washing the apples. With every movement of pressing the dough, I could feel the stress start at me chest, channeling down my arms and being released into beating the dough.

It was soon perfect.

Next is the apples, which after many a day escaping my dancing lessons and peeling apples, I have perfected it in one thin slice. However, I leave some of the apples out for dear little Vinny, he may try to act all macho and manly like father, but he turns to mush when he is present with peeled apples. The door opens and Vinny is on Finney's shoulders cheering on his victory. Looks like he got another perfect score.

Mey Rin and Bard are cheering by his side. Do I need to ask this?

"How was practice?" I wipe my dirty hands on my skirt. Finney puts Vinny down and he runs over and gives me a big hug.

"Perfect!" He gives me the biggest smile. "Perfect yet again!" He then spots his favorite food on the counter behind me. His mouth was already a tiny hinge open drooling for them. "Mellie, may I have some apples, please?"

How could I resist those eyes?

"Of course," I hand him the tiny plate of sliced apples and he takes a seat at the tiny table here in the kitchen to devour it. I finish the preparations for the pie and leave it on the counter. "After dinner we are going to have apple." I look at all the other servants. "Pie for everyone!"

Everyone cheers while Tanaka quietly laughs in the background. Since it will be us, I see no harm in giving sweet desert to the servants that I make. Tanaka is technically supposed to be in charge of the manor since father has the head servant, Sebastian.

I'm eleven years old now and I think that I can run the manor just fine for a couple nights while my parents are away. What can go wrong anyway?

Vinny, in two seconds was tired after finishing his sweet apples. Everyone else was doing their chores and Vinny was ready for his afternoon nap. Only a six year old boy is tired after practice and food. For supper preparations, Bard has gone to the market, Mey Rin to polish the silver, and Finney, he is picking herbs. I take my brother's plate as he goes up to his room and I pick up all the other dishes that were dirty and put them in the sink.

Tanaka then takes a hold of my wrist and gave me a hard stare. He was back to his normal form. It was far too hot for him to be like this at all.

"A lady of the manor shouldn't have to worry about a mess that can easily be taken care of by her servants." He put me aside and smiled as he tried to wash them.

"You should leave those words for _the heir _of the manor, Tanaka." I take the dishes back and begin scrubbing them. Do not take this away from me you old man!

"My lady, Melody, he cares deeply about you as well." This time he doesn't even dare to try and take the dishes away from me.

"Vincent will want someone to read him a story right now." I don't even look at him. "His favorite story is marked in the red book that is on his night stand, go to him."

"My lady, I believe that the young master would much appreciate-"

"Go to him…_that's an order!_"

* * *

I hope you liked it and I would much appreciate reviews. This is the first time I wrote a fanfic for an anime/manga after binge read/watched it. I was so captivated by the characters and what the story (in the manga) was about and I can't wait for the new chapter to come out! (Gives a fangirl squeal). After reading the chapters of what Ciel used to be like as a child and comparing it to who he is now, it made me wonder what kind of parent he would be to his children.

Would he soften up or would he be a stern one?

Anyways:) I hoped you enjoyed this story and I will try to update weekly until school starts, but when school starts, I will update monthly.


End file.
